阻止馬爾琴科
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * 類型: 高難度任務 * Reference: 官方公告 * 相關任務: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * 活動時間: 8/31/18 16:00 - 9/6/18 15:59 (UTC +8) Challenge the boss in this high difficulty dungeon and enrich your party with the bountiful rewards that can be obtained during this limited-time event! 戰鬥資訊 Trust Moogle |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 馬爾琴科 |drop = }} Boss Abilities * Flying Drones: Physical damage (6x) to one enemy. Inflict Confusion (100%) on one enemy. * Security Robots: Fire magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. Inflict Blind (100%) on all enemies. * Security Turrets: Lightning magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. Reduce ATK/MAG (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Hyperion Plasma Cannon: Physical* damage (9x) to one enemy. Inflict Paralyze (100%) on one enemy. * DX-4 Gas Mine: Dark magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. Inflict Poison (100%) on all enemies. * Jammer-4 EMP Mine: Physical* damage (2.5x) to all enemies. Fixed damage (0.3x) as MP drain (100%) to all enemies. * K-A-G Fragmentation Mine: Fire physical damage (2.5x) to all enemies. Reduce Fire and Lightning resistance (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * TITAN Shield: Reduce physical damage taken (100%) to caster for one turn. Reduce magic damage taken (100%) to caster for one turn. Remove ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR debuff from caster. Cannot be dispelled * Found the Kill Switch: Grant access to following skills for one turn (2 uses) to one enemy: Damocles' Sword * Ughhh...: Fixed damage (20,000,000) to caster. Attack Pattern * 8 actions each turn * 50% HP threshold attack: ** Hyperion Plasma Cannon ** Jammer-4 EMP Mine ** Continues with the attack pattern for that turn * After turn 9, after 4 casts of TITAN Shield and if no normal attacks, abilities or magic used the previous turn: Found the Kill Switch * If a unit used Damocles' Sword the previous turn: Ughhh... * If hit with lightning element damage the previous turn: TITAN Shield * Above 50% HP: ** Every 3 turns: Chance to use DX-4 Gas Mine (30%), K-A-G Fragmentation Mine (21%) or Jammer-4 EMP Mine (49%) ** Remaining attacks are *** Flying Drones (25%) *** Security Robots (18.75%) *** Security Turrets (14.06%) *** Normal attacks (42.19%) * Under 50% HP: ** Every 2 turns: Chance to use DX-4 Gas Mine (30%), K-A-G Fragmentation Mine (21%) or Jammer-4 EMP Mine (49%) ** Remaining attacks are *** Hyperion Plasma Cannon (25%) *** Security Robots (18.75%) *** Security Turrets (14.06%) *** Flying Drones (42.19%) Tips * 參考討論 * Can inflict blind, paralysis, poison and confusion. Bring resistance accordingly. * Marchenko casts TITAN Shield whenever he takes lightning damage, granting him physical and magical damage immunity for one turn. Attacking with lightning damage will maintain the shield each turn, so do not use lightning moves on the next round to get rid of it. * Marchenko cannot be pushed past 49% HP in a single turn. * He will cleanse all breaks you apply, the turn after. So apply the breaks when you need them to not waste any turns. * If you use the Kill Switch strategy, you WILL NOT get the "Kill with LB" achievement. * Bring a provoke evade tank and a 100% fire + thunder resist magic tank, and also a MP regen character. References * Stats and AI parse by aEnigmatic Videos Youtube